Forgotten Memories
by Kittie Calypso
Summary: The Fuhrer pays Roy Mustang a visit. What will happen when Roy finds out something the Fuhrer did to him that will haunt him for the rest of his life? Roy/Riza Please Read and Review! Ch3 won't come until I get 5 or more reviews!
1. Uncomfortable Presence

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. This is just a fanfiction. **

**May later be rated M.**

"Fuhrer Bradley, Sir. To what do I owe such an honored surprise?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked, saluting.

Fuhrer Bradley gazed at Roy and smiled. "I came by to congratulate you on a job well done. It takes skill to track down and capture a crazed serial killer." He walked up beside Mustang and put his hand on his shoulder.

The Fuhrer never really touched anyone. Roy was surprised at his touch, feeling a slight nervousness rise in his stomach.

"Yes. You did a fine job, Mustang. Fine, indeed." His hand squeezed his shoulder questionably, Roy's pulse quickening. The Fuhrer's hand moved to Mustang's back, caressing it, moving his hand in smooth circles. At this point, Roy's pulse was about ready to cause him to have a heart attack and sweat was forming on his forehead. "My, my. You sure have grown."

_What is he talking about? I just recently met him!_

There was a knock at the door, and just before it opened, Bradley removed his hand from Roy's back, sending a flood of relief through Roy. Lieutenant Hawkeye entered and saluted the Fuhrer.

"Colonel Mustang. We have a situation downstairs," Hawkeye informed him.

"I'll be right down," Roy told her. Hawkeye closed the door behind her.

Roy glanced at the Fuhrer who gazed back at him. "Go take care of the situation. I guess I'll see you tonight." Bradley left the room.

_I'll see you tonight…_

For some reason, those words stuck in Roy's mind.

When Roy wandered downstairs, he found Riza standing outside of the cafeteria. When he'd last seen her, Riza had been as neat as a pin. Now, however, her hair was stained a dark red. A strand of spaghetti lingered on top of her head, along with the leftovers of a meatball. Her clothes were covered in sauce.

"What the hell happened?"

"Go in and see for yourself. I tried to stop them from throwing the food, but they didn't listen to me." Riza grimaced.

As soon as Mustang opened the door, a flying meatball hit him in the face. He yelled in anger, getting everyone's attention. The room was covered in sauce, and everyone's uniforms were stained. The chandeliers had strands of pasta hanging from them.

"What the hell is going on!?"

Silence.

"Well?"

"Why don't you ask him?" a lieutenant said and pointed to a blonde boy who was hiding under a table, his hands covering his head to protect him from flying meatballs.

"Fullmetal? I should have known…Come out from under the table!" Mustang ordered.

Looking up, Edward Elric gave a crooked smile. He got out from under the table and stood up, brushing some food off of his shoulder.

"Elric started it!" someone pointed out.

"I did not!" Ed yelled back.

"So, why did this happen, then?"

"I told you. I didn't start it!"

"Yeah, well, I think I'll get other opinions on the matter. Lieutenant Havoc. Can you explain the situation here?" Mustang eyed him carefully.

"Well, Ed was talking with someone. I think he commented on his height…"

"I see. Elric! In my office, now! As for everyone else, go about your normal business. Ed, here, is going to clean everything up."

"Oh, great…" Ed muttered as he followed Mustang.

Colonel Mustang sat behind his desk. Ed was standing in front of him.

"Because you work in the military, I expect you to act like you are. We don't need you throwing food around just because someone called you a name you don't like. Now, I want you to go clean the entire cafeteria. You will also wash all of the dishes and everyone's messed up clothes."

"Piece of cake," Ed replied with a smirk. Ed was about to walk out of Mustang's office, when Roy added, "And you will not be allowed to use alchemy."

**Please review! This is my very first fanfic! I love reading reviews!**


	2. Flashback

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Please Review!!**

Later that evening, Roy Mustang was the only one left. Everyone else had gone home for the night. He sipped at the small glass of liquor he poured for himself. He needed to be alone for the moment. There was something that was bothering him.

Why had Fuhrer Bradley caressed him like he had? And why did his words bother him so? If only he knew the answer. He'd never felt that way in his presence before, so why was today any different? Of course, the way he had touched him was a big part of it. Why would he do something like that? A distant memory jerked at the back of his mind.

_Snow was beginning to fall. A recent snow storm had overcome Central. A young boy, around the age of 10, looked into a foggy restaurant window. He gazed hungrily at the plates of food sitting in front of many people. Mashed potatoes…chicken…The boy's mouth watered with every thought and picture of food. He was tired of getting his food from dumpsters and trash. Not only was it unsanitary, but it also made him feel like a mangy dog groping in the garbage for leftovers. _

"_Poor, boy. Why don't you come with me, son?" a voice said came from behind. The boy turned around to find a man walking toward him. He wore a blue uniform of the military. His voice was calm and somewhat caring._

_The man held out his hand to the black haired boy. "I can get you something to eat, clean, fresh clothes, and a warm bed to sleep in. How does that sound?"_

_The boy's stomach growled with a fierce intensity. He looked up at the stranger that loomed above him. He'd always been told, before his parents died and left him alone on the street, never to talk to strangers, so why should he even consider going with this man? Because he was practically starving to death! He was freezing cold, felt as if he was catching cold, and was malnourished. Maybe he could even help him find his parents!_

_Shivering, the boy took the man's gloved hand. He got into a cab with the strange man, and it drove away. The boy had never been in one of the cabs before! It was like flying! Though he was still cold, the interior of the cab was slightly warmer. He couldn't wait to sit by a fire. The boy could never stand the cold; he had no idea why._

_The cab arrived at a large mansion with tall pillars in the entranceway. What a big house! The boy could not believe that he was being invited into such an elegant residence!_

_"Come along, son," the man said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "What would you like to eat?"_

_The boy stared at his bare feet. "Maybe…some mashed potatoes and chicken?"_

_"You got it!"_

_"Really!?" the boy exclaimed. He'd asked many times for food from restaurants, but they had just blown him off, not even offering a single roll. _

_Inside, the man's face came into clear view. He has tiny eyes, one of which was covered by a piece of cloth. His hair was dark, his mustache bushy. He had small wrinkles near his eyes, and his skin was fair._

_"Who are you?" the boy asked._

_"You can call me Mr. Bradley, and I will be taking care of you from now on," Mr. Bradley told the boy._

Roy Mustang sat in his chair in disbelief. The Fuhrer himself had taken him in as a child!? But why? What was his reason for doing so? And what about his parents? Where had they gone? Surely, these memories could not exist! They could not be true! He had been told that, after Roy was born, his parents had shipped him off to an orphanage in Central. They had not wanted him, so they had gotten rid of him. Roy slammed his fist hard on the table and stood up.

"Colonel Mustang?"

Roy sighed. "Come in."

Lieutenant Hawkeye came in. Seeing the man's face and glass of liquor made Riza wonder. He didn't usually stay this late, nonetheless to drink or sit in the dark. If he did stay late, it was for working overtime.

"Riza, what are you doing here this late?" Roy asked, replacing the cork in the liquor bottle.

"I should be asking you the same question."

Roy looked at Riza for a brief moment then lowered his eyes to his glass of liquor.

"Is everything alright?" She came over and was now standing beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently.

Once again, that feeling of nervousness returned in Roy's stomach. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling, Roy looked up at Riza who had a soft smile of concern on her face. Roy brought his hand up and placed it tenderly on Riza's cheek, looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine," he told her.

Riza felt her face grow hot as his eyes continued to penetrate hers. Pulling away, Riza went to the window and gazed out into the starry night. "Let me drive you home. You've had quite a bit to drink."

"Okay," Roy replied, the uncomfortable feeling fading, once again.

**Chapter 3 Coming Soon!**


End file.
